EL hilo rojo del destinno
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Athenea es la hija de Seiya y Atena, los caballeros la cuidan pero solo uno sabe que ella tiene una amiga que vive en Egipto. Shun esta enamorado de Athenea y el amor es mutuo pero eso cambia cuando el conoce a Renatcenamuk P.D: lo se el samuray puede ser pesimo pero la historia es muy linda pasen a leer P.D. de la P.D: La hice con mis amigas Angie, Lupe, Martha y Julie
1. Prologo

Prologo: Renatcenamuk y Athenea

Había una vez una muchacha, princesa del antiguo Egipto llamada Renatcenamuk, que normalmente su familia le decía "Ren" de cariño, pero eso cambiaba cuando su familia se enojaba con ella o que hacia algo que les desagradaba en especial si se juntaba con Athenea, la hija de Atena diosa de la guerra.

Pues ella era muy rebelde y grosera. Un día salió a escondidas de su familia a comprar pan, le desesperaba demasiado estar dentro del palacio, así que se vistió como todos los demás empleadas del reino y salió como si nada, cuando de pronto vio a un lindo y atractivo joven bajar de su caballo, al parecer era del reino de Athenea bajando de su caballo, se quedo sin palabras pues jamás había visto a un joven tan atractivo y guapo como él, se dirigió a comprar el pan y se regreso a su casa. Más tarde salió a escondidas junto con Athenea para ver si encontraba a aquel joven que sin saber el nombre de aquel joven estaba perdidamente enamorada sin saberlo. Todas las noches iba al lago, esperando que algún día llegara y se la llevara en su caballo, pero pasaron noche tras noche, días, semanas, y hasta meses y el no iba pues ella ya había perdido la esperanza, una noche fue al lago pues su padre la había regañado sin razón alguna, pero se tomo por sorpresa que él estaba ahí.

Sus ojos se formaron en corazones al ver a su enamorado, el joven se acerco, la tomo de la mano (apoyándola para que se subiera a su caballo) y se la llevo. Ren al principio tenía algo de miedo ya que no conocía al joven pero se sentía segura al saber que su corazón hacia lo correcto y…

-Athenea, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¬¬

-Haaa… hola Renatcenamuk, que haciendo *con nerviosismo*

-Más bien tú que estás haciendo *con intriga*

-Contando tu historia *sonrisa nerviosa*

-En ese caso, Hola yo soy Renatcenamuk, princesa guerrera del antiguo Egipto

-Y yo soy Athenea, diosa de la paz, así que por lo tanto no me gusta mucho pelear ya que también soy una princesa guerrera

-Somos las mejores amigas…

-Yo soy agresiva

-Y yo soy muy dulce

-Como quien dice, derramas miel por donde quiera jajajaja

-Y tú nunca dejas de pelear ¬¬

-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, yo te defiendo y tú me controlas

-Tienes razón

-No se pierdan esta historia, estará llena de humor, amistad, romance y aventura, pero principalmente de amistad y romance pasen a leerla

**¿Qué les pareció mi prologó?, lo hice junto con mis amigas Julieta Meza, Martha Flores, Angelica García y Verónica García**

**Seguiremos escribiendo, hasta pronto**

**(N/Angelica y Fernanda: Fernanda y yo solo le podemos decir a Dulce HueleAchurros, ¡Claro que no Angie, solo yo! (N/Martha, Julie y Vero: Cuando dejaran de hacer eso *Palmface* (N/Dulce: Que estoy haciendo yo aquí *escucha pelea de Fernanda y Angelica* ¡No me digan HueleAchurros!)))**


	2. Así comienza

Capitulo 1: Así comienza

Era un día común en el antiguo Egipto, una muchacha como de unos 15 o 16 años estaba dormida en su habitación, al parecer estaba muy cansada ya que su padre llevaba horas llamándola que bajara a desayunar y otras cosas como "Una princesa debe de ser puntual" y cosas así, tal vez se preguntaran ¿Quién es esa princesa irresponsable?, pues su pregunta será respondida, ella era nada más y nada menos que Renatcenamuk, princesa guerrera y heredera del antiguo Egipto, pero su dulce sueño fue interrumpido cuando su hermana mayor Nefertiti fue y la tiro de la cama

-¡HAAAAAA!, ¡Nefertiti, sal de mi habitación!-le grito Renatcenamuk y la saco casi a patadas de ella, y batallo ya que ambas sabían pelear y que ella era más grande. Nefertiti tenía ya como unos 20 o 21 años, eso sí era una gran diferencia de edades a decir verdad

-Mi padre te ha estado esperando y será mejor que bajes pronto, al parecer nos quiere dar un nuevo anunció a nosotras-le dijo Nefertiti y salió de la habitación de su hermana

-Estoy en problemas…-se dijo a sí misma y se fue a cambiar. Se puso un vestido blanco que en el centro tenía una tela un poco más clara de color rosa pastel y en las orillas de su vestido llevaba dorado, su pelo suelto con las puntas rizadas color café oscuro, eso hacia resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel morena clara, y llevaba unas sandalias como las de antes solo que cintillas. Cuando llego con su padre ya que este estaba perdiendo su paciencia todo se calmo y empezó a hablar su padre

-Bien, ya que llego Ren, les puedo decir que de decidir que me volveré a casar con…-dijo su padre haciendo una señal con la mano para que pasara su futura esposa-…Anck-Su-Namun-termino haciendo que Nefertiti se pusiera más pálida de lo que ya era y que Renatcenamuk estallara de ira y que sus ojos dejaran de ser verdes a pasar a un color rojo sangre

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿No me digas que así de fácil te puedes olvidar de mi madre?! ¡No te entiendo!-le grito Ren levantándose y apoyando sus manos en la mesa

-Renatcenamuk, siéntate y guarda silencio-le ordeno su padre subiendo su tono de voz

-¡¿Qué guarde silencio?! , ¡No hasta que me respondas!-le dijo en el mismo tono

-¡A tu habitación, estas castigada!-le dijo apuntando la puerta, ella lo que hizo fue respirar muy hondo e irse a su habitación sin decir una palabra, todo en el comedor se puso más tenso de lo normal

Después de un rato todas las "sirvientas" iban a la habitación de Ren diciéndole que fuera a comer, ellas sabían que ella así se comportaba desde la muerte de su madre, sabían que en realidad era dulce y amable, por eso todos en Egipto la querían, y mucho, luego ella salió vestida como las demás para que su padre no la descubriera, tenía ganas de salir así que se fue a una da las "panaderías". Por el camino se encontró a un niño pequeño trabajando y como no podía cargar una caja pesada uno de los encargados le iba a azotar con un látigo en la espalda y ella lo impidió

-No lo hagas si no quieres tener problemas-le dijo de forma seria y amenazante al guardia

-Vamos tu no me mandas en lo más mínimo, será mejor que te regreses a tu casita-le dijo el guardia sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de Renatcenamuk

-¡Te digo que no lo hagas, y es una orden!, ¡Bien vez que el no puede cargar algo tan pesado!-le dijo levantando la voz llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes y se dirigió a ayudar al niño a levantarse, el señor la aventó tirándola y ella enojada se levanto y se descubrió el rostro ya que lo llevaba tapado por si su hermana la veía-¡Te digo que no lo hagas y te lo ordena tu princesa!-al decir eso el guardia se quedo en blanco, ¿Cómo podía no haber notado que la princesa le había dicho que no lo hiciera?, esa era una pregunta que no podía descartar tan fácilmente

-Lo…siento, princesa Renatcenamuk, no volverá a pasar-le dijo un poco avergonzado, luego se fue a otro lado a vigilar

-Gracias princesa, eres muy buena-le dijo el niño muy contento ya que era la primera vez que veía a la princesa, había oído hablar de que la princesa Renatcenamuk y la princesa Nefertiti eran muy buenas pero nunca las había conocido

-Tranquilo pequeño, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar, de seguro te fue muy mal desde la mañana y tal vez no has comido nada, será mejor que te vayas-le dijo y el niño contento se fue a su casa no sin antes agradecer a la princesa

La princesa se la paso todo el día caminando, luego llego a la panadería que quería ir, pero antes de entrar vio como un caballero de Atena bajaba de su caballo, ella conocía a la mayoría de los caballeros, conocía a Seiya y a Atena ya que eran los padres de su amiga Athenea, a Ikki caballero del "Fenix", a Hyoga caballero del "Cisne", Shiryu caballero de "Dragón", nada más a ellos conocía pero no conocía a alguien dentro del templo que tuviera el pelo verde esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, la verdad se le hizo guapo a simple vista y luego volvió a entra a la panadería inventando que el olor era muy agradable, luego volvió a salir y a dirigirse a su casa

**Mientras tanto con Athenea**

La princesa Athenea era muy responsable, no como su amiga Renatcenamuk, ella tenía el pelo castaño al igual que su amiga solo que en las puntas lo tenia de un color más claro y los ojos azul marino, ambas se parecían un poco en el aspecto físico, pero cada una a su carácter, Athenea es más sensible que Ren por lo que no le gusta pelear en absoluto y le dan unas ganas de llorar cuando ve las peleas de los caballeros y de los demás

-Vamos, ¿Cuándo llegara Shun?-se preguntaba la princesa mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el pasillo principal esperando a uno de sus caballeros. Cuando iba a salir porque tardaba tanto el joven vio pasar a un caballero de pelo color verde esmeralda y ojos del mismo color-Shun, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le pregunto la princesa pensando que esta vez no podría llevar una carta a su amiga, o peor, que su padre descubriera la amistad que establecía con Ren

-Es qué Ikki no dejaba de hacerme preguntas de a dónde iba cuando me mandabas a un encargo-le dijo Shun a Athenea con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-¿No crees que deberías decirles que tienes a una amiga en Egipto?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un semblante pensativo

-Y que me castiguen, y pidan las piedras con las cuales nos podemos ver-le dijo negando levemente con la cabeza a su compañero-Tú sabes lo que mi padre haría, no me permitiría ver a mi mejor amiga y es la única que me demuestra su verdadera amistad, a pesar de las diferencias que nosotras tenemos, creo que hay que esperar un poco más y puedes llevar esta carta a donde mismo, ¿Por favor?-le dijo y lo último con ojos de cordero degollado, a lo que Shun solo asintió

-Está bien, pero dame una de las piedras para poder llegar más rápido, porque si voy a donde mismo nos pueden descubrir, más ahora que tienen sospechas-le dijo agarrando la carta y la guardaba

-Gracias, procura que no te vean-le dijo Athenea y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Adiós-le dijo y se fue al patio

-Todavía creo que debería decirles a sus padres-dijo Shun mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde recibió el beso. Salió del templo y se dirigió a un lugar lleno de árboles, hay tiro una de las piedras que hacían como un portal a otro lugar y entro en el, a los pocos minutos llego a Egipto, por el camino muchos lo veían como un bicho raro pero no le prestó importancia, se tuvo al ver una pelea al parecer una muchacha y un guardia, pensó en detener la pelea cuando el guardia la aventó pero se sorprendió cuando ella hablo alzando la voz

-_¡Te digo que no lo hagas y te lo ordena tu princesa!-_escucho de la muchacha que al parecer era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Renatcenamuk, la verdad es que él nunca la había visto ni en persona y se le hizo linda cuando se descubrió el rostro dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos en especial al guardia

-_Lo… siento, princesa Renatcenamuk, no volverá a pasar_-dijo el guardia avergonzado y se fue a otro lado, él supuso que a vigilar lo más lejos de donde este la princesa

-_Gracias princesa, eres muy buena_-le dijo el niño con una sonrisa, Shun no pudo dejar de verla desde que inicio la pelea, al parecer nadie había notado que él estaba hay

\- _Tranquilo pequeño, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar, de seguro te fue muy mal desde la mañana y tal vez no has comido nada, será mejor que te vayas-_le dijo Renatcenamuk y vio como el niño antes de irse la abrazaba con tanto aprecio y se fue a su casa, todos empezaron a esparcirse y el mejor fue a dejar la carta que quedaba a lado de una "panadería" y la volvió a ver, ambos cruzaron sus miradas pero ella volvió a entrar a la panadería de donde había salido, Shun dejo la carta y se fue a el templo, tenía la impresión de que su hermano Ikki lo estaba buscando

Al llegar al templo, tenía razón, Ikki lo estaba buscando y a lado de él estaba Athenea con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Athenea me lo dijo todo-dijo Ikki quien tenía el pelo azul oscuro y de piel morena con un semblante de enojo, Shun volteo a ver a Athenea, ¿Qué acaso ella no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su amistad con Renatcenamuk, por qué lo diría?

-Al parecer nos escucho cuando estábamos hablando sobre todo y me obligo a decirle la verdad-decía Athenea viéndolo con un semblante de preocupación y nerviosismo

-También creo que es mejor que ella venga a aquí, ya que no la conocemos, ¿Tú sí?-le dijo Ikki viéndolo y soltando a Athenea

-Bueno, yo no la conozco, a penas hoy la vi cuando estaba defendiendo a un niño de que lo fueran a golpear-dijo Shun recordando todo lo que paso cuando llevaba la carta

-Ya ves Ikki, ella muy buena, nunca deja que alguien le haga daño a las personas, es casi como yo, solo que más fuerte, por favor no les vayas a decir a mis padres, en especial a Seiya-le dijo Athenea suplicando que no le dijera a nadie en especial a su padre

-No le diré, pero tiene que venir a que solo nosotros, tus cuidadores la conozcamos y veamos si es buena su amistad, si no lo es se tendrán que dejar de ver, ¿entendido?-le dijo Ikki Athenea viéndola a los ojos a lo que ella sonrió y lo abrazo

-Te prometo que me van a dejar seguir siendo su amiga, la conozco muy bien y sé que ustedes también la vana querer tanto como yo-le dijo y se fue al patio a esperar que sea la hora que le pidió a su amiga venir, no noto que ambos hermanos no dejaban de verla, uno confundido y el otro no dejaba de pensar en el abrazo ya que la única persona que lo abrazo hasta ahora era su primer amor que murió y su hermano Shun

**Por la tarde…**

Ya era de tarde, el momento esperado para Athenea, esta tarde, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiru y Shun conocerán a Renatcenamuk, la mejor amiga de Athenea, Ren no sabía nada de que un caballero descubrió a Athenea y toda su amistad tendría que dar un giro, lo único que esperaba Athenea es que ninguno hablara sobre Renatcenamuk. De repente de un pasillo antes de llegar a una de las salas principales del templo se escuchaban dos voces

-Vamos Ren, no puede ser que seas una de las más valientes y esto te de miedo-decía la primera voz que al parecer era la de Athenea

-Athenea, sabes que si mi padre se entera de esto algo malo debe de pasar y aparte no estoy de mucho humor-decía la segunda voz a lo que solo 3 caballeros pensaron que era Renatcenamuk

-Confía en mí-dijo Athenea en un tono dulce

-Pero…-dijo confusa Ren ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían todos

-Por favor por mí-le dijo Athenea con ojos de cachorrito para convencerla

-*suspiro*… Está bien-dijo con resignación y Athenea se puso más feliz que nunca y su cabello cambio de color a uno amarillo asiendo una rubia de ojos azules

-Cuida tus poderes…-le dijo Renatcenamuk pero fue demasiado tarde ya que la jalo en dirección a donde estaban sus caballeros. Todos vieron llegar a Athenea junto con Renatcenamuk a la sala, no vieron la cara de Ren ya que la llevaba tapada con su "chalina" como cuando sale del palacio de su padre pero no como los árabes

-Bueno chicos les presento a mi mejor amiga Renatcenamuk-dijo muy contenta Athenea mientras que Ren estaba dos pasos atrás de ella, los chicos la vieron pero al parecer tenía miedo ya que no se descubría el rosto hasta que con un poco de miedo lo hizo, iba como en un principio cuando se levanto de su cama, pero esta vez llevaba una corona (N/A: como la de las "sailors scuts" de "Sailor moon", solo que la piedra era blanca y pequeña), todos le sonrieron levemente al ver que tenía miedo

-H-hola… mí nombre es Renatcenamuk, pero me pueden decir Ren-dijo la princesa mientras los veía con una tierna sonrisa

-Ven, a veces puede tener miedo y es muy adorable-dijo Athenea mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente

-No soy adorable- dijo alejándose un poco de Athenea, cuando se movió Ikki vio que ella tapo algo pero no supo que era

-Bueno yo soy Hyoga, caballero de "Cisne"- dijo Hyoga dándose a conocer

-Yo soy Shiru caballero de "Dragón"-dijo Shiru

-Yo soy Ikki, caballero de "Fenix"-dijo Ikki sin dejar de verla en tono serio

-Y yo soy Shun caballero de "Andrómeda"-dijo Shun, en ese momento Renatcenamuk se dio cuenta de que él era el joven que había visto cuando salió de su casa

-Es pero que todos se lleven bien con ella, tal vez sea un poco agresiva, pero por dentro es igual que yo, odia pelear pero lo hace por proteger a todos los que conoce y hasta los que no conoce-dijo Athenea y a Hyoga se le hizo raro que tuviera su cabello color dorado como el sol

-Athenea no crees que es mejor que controles tus poderes-le dijo, en ese momento Athenea se dio cuenta de que su cabello no era café claro

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy contenta de que quieran a mi amiga-dijo y luego se concentro para tratar de estar normal, cuando lo pudo estar su cabello se obscureció hasta ser otra vez café claro

-Una pregunta, ¿Tú traes un arma?-le dijo Ikki a Renatcenamuk viéndola con desconfianza

-Sí, es una daga, nunca salgo de casa si ella, quien sabe cuando el mal se pueda aparecer para atacar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras enseñaba su arma, eso les dio a entender a los caballeros que ella era una princesa guerrera

-Segunda pregunta, ¿Cómo es que pueden llegar tan rápido si el camino dura demasiados días?-pregunto Shiru al notar el poco tiempo en el que llego al templo Ren

-¡Piedras del destino!-dijeron ambas jóvenes mostrando unas piedras con sus iniciales

-Solo las lanzamos pensando en el lugar donde queremos estar…-dijo Athenea con una sonrisa

-…Y llegamos en menos del tiempo acordado si ya has estado en ese lugar-termino Renatcenamuk igual que su amiga

-Tercera pregunta, ¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto Hyoga ya Egipto es demasiado alejado de Grecia

-Por nuestros padres-dijeron normalmente sin ninguna expresión

-Y última pregunta, ¿Por qué si el odio los padres de Athenea odian hacia los de Renatcenamuk es mutuo, cómo es que ustedes se conocen y son mejores amigas?-pregunto Shun, esa pregunta hiso que ambas chicas se sorprendieran, pero sobre todo que un dolor de parte de Ren invadiera el templo cosa que no fue desapercibida por los caballeros y menos para su amiga ya que sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado

-T-Tal vez eso se lo decimos luego, ¿No crees Ren?-pregunto Athenea pero al no recibir respuesta de su amiga que estaba cabizbaja decidió optarlo por un sí-Bueno, que tal si salimos un poco y así se van conociendo mejor-prosiguió Athenea jalando a su amiga hacia un lugar con muchas flores, los caballeros las siguieron, platicaron un poco, se divirtieron hasta que llego la hora de Renatcenamuk se fuera, se despidió de todos y luego ella y Athenea se fueron, los caballero se fueron al templo para ver que se les ofrecía a Atena y a Seiya pero uno de los caballeros prefirió ir a Egipto a saber cómo estaba una joven de ojos verdes como los suyos, agarro una "piedra del destino" y se fue directo al castillo con cuidado de que ninguno de los guardias lo viera, la estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo, hasta que la encontró, estaba muy diferente, distraída a como se había mostrado después de la pregunta que hizo, de repente vio a una muchacha igual que ella solo que más alta

-Mocosa te habla mi padre-le dijo como si fuera normal en ella

-Ah?, sí ya voy-dijo sin expresión cosa que se le hizo raro a su acompañante, la detuvo y le volvió a hablar

-Renatcenamuk, ¿Qué te pasa hermanita?, ¿Por qué no te enojaste por lo de "Mocosa"?-le pregunto extrañada

-Nada Nefertiti, solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo Ren en su defensa para evitar las preguntas, se zafó del agarre y se fue corriendo directo a su habitación

-Si alguien la hizo recordar a mi madre me las va a pagar y muy caro…-dijo Nefertiti con rabia mientras en su mano aparecías una lanza dorada con un pequeño grabado que decía "في بلادي الأميرة نفرتيتي" (Para mi princesa Nefertiti) luego se fue hacia una sala, el joven se fue directo hacia donde se había ido Renatcenamuk y entro a la habitación, vio como la princesa estaba echada en su cama con una almohada en la cara, cuando cerró la puerta la muchacha le dijo creyendo que era su hermana

-Te dije que estaba bien, sal por favor-dijo Ren pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta ni mucho menos un insulto se sorprendió y se levanto a ver quién era, se sorprendió bastante al ver al caballero de Andrómeda en su habitación-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?-pregunto poniéndose frente a el

-Digamos que solo use una piedra del destino-dijo sonriente cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Renatcenamuk-¿Por qué estabas llorando?-le pregunto pasando su pulgar por una mejilla de la chica secándole una lagrima que se le salió

-Cosas sin importancias, es mejor ignorar…-no término ya que alguien llamo a su puerta

-Princesa Renatcenamuk, la ha llamado su padre, parece que es para un combate de su hermana-se escucho la voz de un joven del otro lado de la puerta

-Escóndete…-le susurro poniéndose de puntitas a Shun en el oído-Y-Ya voy-dijo esperando a que su acompañante se escondiera, una vez que se escondió abrió la puerta

-¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa princesa?-le pregunto un joven como de su edad, tal vez un año mayo que ella, de ojos cafés y pelo de igual color

-Ya ves, soy algunas veces rara como quien dice-dijo tratando de salir pero el muchacho la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca acercándola a él un poco-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-le susurro al oído haciendo que uno de los caballeros de Atena, quien estaba en la habitación de la joven sintiera celos

-Et-to, será después, ahora sal-dijo Ren sacándolo de su habitación, luego salió Shun de su escondite y le pregunto

-¿Quién era él?-le pregunto con un poco de desconfianza

-Uno de los guardias que envía mi padre cuando tardo mucho en responderle-dijo asegurándose de que el joven ya no estaba

-¿Y qué te dijo?-le volvió a preguntar Shun acercándose a ella

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-dijo ella volteándose sin notar la cercanía que había entre ellos

-La verdad, ni yo mismo se-dijo sacando una pequeña risa de ambos

-Bueno, adiós-dijo la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla contraria al beso que le dio Athenea en la mañana, pero esta vez ese beso lo hizo sonrojarse un poco y que su corazón latiera más de lo acordado, luego se fue un poco sonriente

Renatcenamuk salió y se fue a ver donde se suponía que su hermana tendría un combate, cuando llego se coloco a lado de su padre y observo la pelea, las 3 peleas las gano su hermana, eso la hizo sentir feliz de una forma, cuando salieron de la sala Ren y Anck-Su-Namun chocaron miradas, su futura "madre" la veía con odio y burla, eso la hizo sentir que ella planeaba algo y no era muy bueno lo que presentía pero también, al momento en que paso frente a una ventana vio como el Shun burlaba la guardia de su palacio y salir directo hacia donde se encontraba un lago, eso la hizo suspirar y pensar que hay era en donde llegaba y se iba directo con Athenea y los demás caballeros, lo que no se dio cuenta era que alguien la miraba…

Bueno, lamentamos la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo cap de "El hilo rojo del destino" esperamos y lo disfruten chao


	3. Tragedia en el castillo de Renatcenamuk

Capítulo 2: Una tragedia en el castillo de Renatcenamuk

Renatcenamuk, en cuanto sintió que alguien la miraba, dejo de ver al joven y se fue fingiendo estar enojada

-¡Quién sea que este hay, será mejor que salga!-dijo dando una orden y de ahí salió el mismo chico de hace unos momentos

-Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué es lo que veías?-le pregunto un poco enojado

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe, y ya dije que iría en unos momentos a ver la pelea de Nefertiti con Anck-Su-Namun-dijo Renatcenamuk avanzando un poco pero el joven la jalo llevándola a un lugar donde no pasaba la gente más que cuando había emergencias

-Dime la verdad... ya-le dijo serio aun sin soltarla

-Derain... eso... NO te incumbe-le dijo empujándolo y avanzando pero Derain la regreso y la acorralo contra la pared

-Renatcenamuk, ya me arte de tratar de hacer que me hagas caso...-le dijo enojado-... ¡¿Crees que no lo vi?!... es uno de los caballeros de Atena, tienes prohibido ir allá-dijo Derain cada vez más enojado

-Yo no te he dado motivos... ¡Y puedo hablar con quién yo quiera!-le contesto está enojada y sus ojos se volvieron rojo carmín

-¿Y qué pasaría si tu padre se enterara?-le pregunto y Renatcenamuk solo se puso un poco pálida-Yo, tengo mis trucos-dijo susurrando en su oído

-Eres un asco ¿sabías?-le dijo Renatcenamuk un poco sonrojada por la posición en la que ahora estaban, Derain agarrándole las manos sobre la cabeza manteniéndola inmóvil con una pierna entre las de ella

-Pero sé que te gusto-dijo burlonamente para después besarla a la fuerza-Sera mejor que vayas con tu padre... ha de estar enojado de que no llegas-dijo una vez que se separó de ella

-...-Renatcenamuk solo se limpió los labios... no soportaba que hiciera eso, le pareció raro ya que antes ella le seguía con el beso, pero desde que sintió que algo iba a cambiar comenzó a odiar eso, tanto que la acorralara como que la besara-Solo te pido que te alejes de mi-dijo cortante y se fue a donde estaba su padre

\- Ren ha cambiado... es diferente y yo tengo que hacer que vuelva a ser la misma de antes -pensó Derain y luego se fue a seguirla...

**Con los caballeros...**

Athenea estaba asustada de que los hubieran visto, temía que hubieran acachado a Shun por estar en ese palacio, los demás la miraban igual preocupados, ellos nunca habían ido a Egipto y no saben que es lo que paso como para que se pusieran así ambas chicas

-Athenea será mejor que te calmes-dijo Shiru tomándola de los hombros

-Hay Shiru... es que no conoces al padre de Ren... tengo miedo de que les haga algo a los 2-dijo nerviosa

-Vamos Athenea, tu amiga es una princesa guerrera rebelde por lo que se pudo notar y Shun aunque sea tranquilo se sabe defender, los dos pueden con eso-dijo Ikki cuando de repente se escucha la voz de Seiya buscando a Athenea

-Athenea, tu madre te está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Seiya, padre de Athenea

-Si padre… haya voy-dijo Athenea yendo con el

-Adelántate un poco, ahora te alcanzo-le dijo Seiya y esta asintió con la cabeza avanzando a la gran puerta que se encontraba abierta, una vez que ya no se veía se volteo hacia los caballeros y estos lo veían atentos-Quiero que vayan a Egipto… que lleven a Athenea-todos los veían sorprendidos pero solo uno se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Por qué quiere que la llevemos a Egipto?-pregunto Shun quien acababa de llegar

-Necesito que traigan información sobre los habitantes de ahí, y con Athenea será más sencillo, solo llévenla y no hagan más preguntas, deben de ser cuidadosos, deben parecer como ciudadanos de Egipto-dijo Seiya serio, los caballeros aceptaron, solo era cosa de que esperar a que la mañana siguiente llegara, el día había sido muy cansado, muchas cosas en un día en el cual aún se faltaban muchas cosas por hacer…

**Con Renatcenamuk…**

La princesa estaba atenta ante tal pelea de su futura madrastra y de su hermana, ella estaba a un lado de su padre con su traje de pelea y con una máscara de oro y una peluca negra con unas delgadas mechas de oro, estaba cansada y ya se quería ir, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Anck-Su-Namun le gano a Nefertiti, en ese intante sintió que ahora la decisión de su padre estaba tomada, el trato era si Nefertiti le ganaba a Anck-Su-Namun no se casaba con ella, pero como esta perdió ya tenían una madrastra

-La ganadora es, Anck-Su-Namun-dijo uno de los guardias, todos gritaban, Renatcenamuk fue a ayudar a levantar a Nefertiti, Anck-Su-Namun al ver eso volteo a ver a Nefertiti con superioridad, eso hizo que ella ardiera en rabia, empujo a Renatcenamuk, se quitó la máscara y la peluca y salió corriendo del lugar, Renatcenamuk hizo lo mismo con la peluca y la máscara, pero antes de salir de la sala vilteo hacia atrás y vio como se le quedaba viendo Imhotep, él estaba atento a todo movimiento de la princesa, pero cuando una persona se le atravesó ella ya no estaba, Renatcenamuk buscaba a Nefertiti por todos lados, no dejaba de pensar en lo que su hermana sería capaz de hacer, ya aburrida de buscarla por horas la encontró apoyando sus codos en un barandal viendo al frente

-Hay Nefertiti…-susurro y avanzo hacia ella, se subió al barandal y avanzo tarareando una canción, de repente vio como Nefertiti puso cara de preocupación, ella volteo hacia donde mismo aun avanzando hacia su hermana

-¡Guardias mi padre los necesita!-grito Nefertiti y en ese instante Anck-Su-Namun e Imhotep asesinaron a su padre-¡NO!-grito Nefertiti y al agacharse demasiado callo por el barandal

-¡NEFERTITI!-grito Renatcenamuk y para suerte de Nefertiti la alcanzo también lanzándose por ella sosteniéndose del barandal con una mano, Nefertiti estaba muy pesada para que Renatcenamuk se sostuviera a ella y a su hermana, y cuando su mano resbalo del barandal unas cadenas alcanzaron a la princesa y mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien la había salvado de una muerte segura…

**Con los caballeros…**

Los caballeros estaban discutiendo sobre la ida a Egipto, Ikki y Shun decían que ese mismo día para que conocieran un poco, mientras que Hyoga y Shiru decían que al día siguiente podía ser mejor, cuando llego Athenea y les pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que discuten caballeros?-les pregunto curiosa y todos se voltearon a ver

-Vera princesa… su padre nos ha enviado a una misión…-empezó a decir Shiru

-…Tenemos que ir a Egipto…-le siguió Hyoga

-…Y usted tendrá que venir con nosotros-termino Shun, mientras que Ikki solo asentía con la cabeza

-Pues vayamos hoy-dijo Athenea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shun e Ikki sonrieron un poco mientras que Shiru y Hyoga solo rodaron los ojos, Athenea les dio vestimentas que les servirían para que no los descubrieran como caballeros del santuario, y uso su piedra del destino para que llegaran todos a Egipto, una vez ahí todos vieron con atención la población, unos los miraban raro y otros ni se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, Athenea les mostro todo el lugar, o por lo menos, lo que ella conocía de ahí, Shiru vio el castillo y hablo

-¿Por qué no vamos al castillo?-pregunto Shiru y esta pensó un poco

-Vamos… que yo sepa hoy había una pelea, todos los del castillo han de estar viendo la pelea-dijo Athenea y avanzo al castillo mientras que sus caballeros la seguían. Al llegar al castillo casi no había guardias, todos admiraban lo que había a su alrededor, de algunas paredes caían pequeñas cascadas de agua, y en otros lados había fuentes y a su alrededor plantas, lo que se podía notar también era que había estatuas de Anuvis, Athenea subió por las escaleras y escucho un grito

-_¡Guardias mi padre los necesita!_-se escuchó que grito Nefertiti y los caballeros voltearon arriba mientras subían más rápido las escaleras, vieron como Renatcenamuk se acercaba a su hermana viendo al mismo lado que esta, pero un grito desgarrador de Nefertiti se escuchó-_¡NO!-_y vieron como esta al acercarse demasiado caía

-_¡NEFERTITI!_-grito Renatcenamuk y se lanzó, Shun se puso su Armadura y atrapo a Renatcenamuk antes de que esta callera junto con su hermana al piso, el vio a Renatcenamuk mientras las subía y noto que estaba asustada, que quería llorar, se veía indefensa y su hermana se veía asustada, enojada, alterada… desesperada, en cuanto ambas estuvieron a salvo Nefertiti salió corriendo seguida de Renatcenamuk, los caballeros y Athenea las siguieron, Nefertiti no tenía cabeza más que para lo que estaba pasando, si sabía que Athenea estaba ahí, a lado de ellas, pero no armaría un escándalo para que todos se enteraran, uno de sus caballeros la había salvado a ella y a su hermana y estaba agradecida de eso, de repente esta paro y se quedó viendo a los guardias notando algo raro en alguno de ellos, Renatcenamuk la rebaso llegando ella primero a donde estaba su padre, pero un grito desgarrador hizo que todos apuraran el paso

-¡NO!-grito Renatcenamuk, al llegar donde se encontraba su padre vio que este estaba muerto, callo de rodillas al lado de él llorando en su pecho, su vestido se manchó de sangre y conforme más intentaban los guardias alejarla de él ella más se aferraba manchándose aún más de sangre, los caballeros, Athenea y Nefertiti llegaron y vieron todo, Nefertiti se acercó a su hermana aguantando las ganas de llorar, esta volteo a verla y la abrazo llenándola también un poco de sangre, Nefertiti vio a Athenea y le hizo una señal, esta se hizo hacia atrás junto con los caballeros

-¡Quiero que todos los guardias del castillo busquen a Imhotep y a Anck-Su-Namun ahora mismo!-dijo dando la orden aun abrazando a su hermana quien lloraba en su regazo **(N/A: es muy dramático lo se… en primera recordé una muerte dolorosa, en segunda mi hermana está a mi lado ayudándome y en tercera… saben que algunas veces amo el drama ¬w¬)**, todos los guardias fueron a buscar a los asesinos y Nefertiti al pasar a lado de Athenea le dijo que la siguieran, esta avanzo y sus caballeros confundidos junto con ella, Nefertiti los llevo a todos por donde estaba su habitación, pero antes dejo a Renatcenamuk en la suya, la cual al entrar se encerró y se escuchaba que lloraba, luego todos entraron a la de Nefertiti…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega un nuevo capítulo de nuestras historia, espero y lo disfruten**


End file.
